


Flying Graysons: Dick's Poem

by Purrplegal98



Series: Robin Poems [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Before Nightwing, Before Robin, Flying Graysons, Gen, Haly's Circus, Poetry, Trapeze Artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Robin poems. This one is about Dick Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Graysons: Dick's Poem

Shining like the brightest star,  
Glittering like the sky,,  
Reaching for my father’s hand,  
Knowing I can fly.

Trusting fate not to fall,  
We soar way up high.  
Which it comes to using no nets,  
Only my family has the gall.

Every night we preform,  
For millions down below.  
I see you far down below,  
Cheering up a storm.

I hope this never ends:  
The gasps of shock and awe.  
The nights the circus is in town,  
People visit with their friends.

“Come see the Flying Graysons!  
They preform without a net!  
It’s a family of daredevils,  
John, Mary, and Richard, their son!”


End file.
